Yuiko Not Sakura
by Korean Manhwa xx Lover
Summary: Sakura gets killed by a drunk driver. Syaoran is devastated. But a few months later at the start of a new school year, a girl who looks EXACTLY like Sakura walks into his classroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: My story. I'm sorry in advance. **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Sakura!" 12 year old Syaoran Li yelled as he watched his love, 12 year old Sakura Kinomoto, get hit by a drunk driver. Sakura had tried to cross the road to look at the pond. Syaoran ran toward her to see if she was stilll concious. "Sakura! Are you all right! Sakura!"

She was unconcious and would not answer. Somebody called the paramedics. They put Sakura on a stretcher and carried her into the van.

"Can you go tell this girl's parents what happened?" A paramedic asked Syaoran.

"What? I have to go with her!" Syaoran ducked under the paramedic and stood beside Sakura's stretcher. While Syaoran was in the van, he noticed another man who was sitting by Sakura's other side. _A docter? _Syaoran thought.

"KID! Get out of there!" The paramedic grabbed Syaoran and threw him out of the van. Before Syaoran could get back in, the van wasspeeding away towards the hospital.

* * *

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: I'm sorry! (in advance) It was so hard typing this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Yes... Sakura died... I'M SORRY:'( )': But it's in the need of this story! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2  
****Syaoran's Point of View  
**_New teachers, new classmates. The only people I know here is Meilin and Tomoyo. Today is one of those days... days that I... _Syaoran sighed. _It's been 4 months since that day. The day when that drunk driver hit Sakura. I wish she was here... but----_

"Syaoran?" Syaoran's cousin, Meilin, said. "Are you ok? You seem out of it."

"Ohaiyo, Meilin-chan, Li-kun." Tomoyo Daidouji greeted. She noticed right away how Syaoran was feeling. "Li-kun..." Tomoyo started with a sad expression.

Syaoran nodded to her. "I guess we should wait until homeroom starts."

Meilin sat in her usual place, beside Syaoran's desk, and told them, "I hear we might have a new student!" Trying to change the subject. Syaoran wasn't in the mood for small talk. He missed Sakura, and there's nothing he could do about it. At that time, Tako-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Minna-san! Take your seats! Then we will begin homeroom." When everyone took their place, Tako-sensei started, "Ok. Today we have a new student." He gestured to the door. "Please come in." The door slid open, and in walked a girl. "This is Yuiko Sakajoji. Be nice to her, minna."

The world seem to stop when the new girl walked in. Syaoran stared in shock. _SAKURA! It's SAKURA! _Syaoran thought. _But, I thought Sakura... _Then Syaoran started to get confused. He looked beside him to see if Tomoyo or Meilin noticed. They, too, seem to be shocked.

**Yuiko's Point of View  
**Yuiko looked around the classroom. _These people seem nice_, thought Yuiko, _Maybe I'll make a best friend here! _Smiling faces were looking Yuiko's way. This made her feel confident about being new. _Those 3 people in the back_... _They're looking at me in a weird way. Was there something on my face! _Yuiko tried to keep up a smile.

"Yuiko, you can sit in the empty seat beside Meilin. Meilin! Raise your hand." Tako-sensei instructed. The girl, Meilin, seem to snap out of something.

"H-HAI!" The girl with pigtails raised her hand jerkily. Yuiko walked over to her and smiled and sat down beside her. Meilin, the boy sitting beside her, and the girl sitting beside the boy were still looking at Yuiko. Class began and the teacher started to teach. Yuiko began to think of a reason why those 3 people were looking at her. _I wonder what they want..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: So... how was it? . I have NO idea how this story is gonna turn out. XD I like to write while making it up, but I have a pretty good idea what might happen next! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Sorry! Usually I'll have a new chapter every odd day for this month. Cuz my bro and I switch comp days. But yesterday, I had LOTZ of homework, so I didn't get on. SORRY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3  
Yuiko's Point of View**

Yuiko walked towards the back of the class. When she sat down in her assigned desk, she smiled at the girl, Meilin, and said, "Hi. I'm Yuiko." Meilin seem surprised, then she started to smile.

"SAKURA! I can't believe it's you! We thought you were--" She stopped abruptly. The sensei was looking straight at her.

"Meilin, please pay attention." Tako-sensei went back to teaching the class.

_Did this girl just call me Sakura? _Yuiko just shook it off. _Nah. I've never met these peoplebefore today. I must've misunderstood what she said. _

**---Lunch Time---**

Yuiko was walking around the corner when she bumped into someone.

"OOF!" Yuiko looked up to see who she bumped into. It was that boy in class that looked at her strange. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Sakura..." The boy breathed.

"Huh?" Yuiko questioned. The boy snapped out of 'his world' and looked at me for the first time.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Syaoran Li. We're in the same class, Sakura," He stated. Yuiko held out a hand.

"It's Yuiko not Sakura," Yuiko said. "My name is Yuiko. I don't know who this 'Sakura' is, but could you help me? I don't know where I'm supposed to eat my lunch." Yuiko raised her hand which held a bento box.

"Well... You could eat outside," Syaoran answered. "Do you want to eat together?" Yuiko was delighted at the fact she wouldn't have to eat by heself.

"Sure!"

**Syaoran Point of View**

Syaoran bumped into the look-a-like Sakura, but he had a gut feeling that she wasn't really the Sakura he knew. He needed to know this 'Sakura' to see if she really was the 'real' Sakura, so he asks her to eat lunch with him. Syaoran was deep in thought when she said something.

"So! Do we eat here?"

"Yeah. Under the cherry tree, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"I told you! It's YU-I-KO! Not Sakura." Yuiko seemed to get really mad. She plopped down on the grass and opened her lunch and started to eat heartedly. "Aren't you going to sit, Syaoran?" Syaoran was taken by surprise.

"Uh. Yeah." _So, it ISN'T Sakura? Her name is Yuiko. That's what she said. _Syaoran thought. "Sak--- er--- Yuiko? Where did you come from?" Yuiko stopped eating. Her eyes grew dark with sadness and confusion.

"I don't know," Yuiko said slowly. "All I remember is living in a big white room. People would come in to look at me and take notes. Then they'd leave." Syaoran found this strange.

"Do you mean a hospital? You don't remember your parents are friends?" Syaoran asked out of concern. Yuiko looked at him with those sad and confused eyes.

"I remeber first waking up and there were these people staring at me and saying things. Then they put me into that white room. There never was family or friends. Just those people. After awhile, they sent me here to school." Yuiko finished, still looking at Syaoran. He didn't know what to say. Even he had a parent. His mom in Hong Kong.

"W-Where do you live now, Sa--uh--Yuiko?" He asked.

"In a small apartment." She answered. "Syaoran? Would you... would you help me? Would you help me find out where I came from?" Yuiko's eyes looked determined and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Naturally, Syaoran would say yes, but this might clear up some of his questions. _If I figure out where she came from, then maybe I'll understand what happened to Sakura. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: My longest chapter yet! I wanna know what you people think where Yuiko came from! Any guesses? **


	4. Chapter 4

Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Chap 4. Today is my REAL comp day, so that's why there's a new chap!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**Yuiko Point of View**

Yuiko wakes and sits up in her bed and looks around. _This is my new home. This little, small, cramped apartment. I WANT A BIGGER PLACE! EVEN THE WHITE ROOM WAS BIGGER THAN THIS!_ At the thought of the white room, Yuiko started thinking of yesterday._ I told that boy -no- Syaoran about my mysterious past. I wonder if he thinks I'm weird? Hmmm..._ Yuiko got out of bed and changed. She entered her kitchen and sat to eat her toast and juice. Her eyes wandered out the window.

"I wonder what I'm gonna do all day. It's not a school day, so..." Yuiko kept staring out the window. "I haven't heard from those people ever since they sent me here to Tomoeda..."

**Syaoran Point of View**

"Syaoran? What are we gonna do today?" Meilin asked impatiently to Syaoran, who was still eating breakfast. "Syaoran?" He wouldn't answer. "Hmmm...I know! We could go visit Kinomoto-san!" Meilin looked satisfied with her decision.

Syaoran stopped eating. "What? But Saku--" Then he remembered Yuiko, Sakura's lookalike.

"Yup! Kinomoto-san must've been kepted in the hospital and got discharged recently! So we can visit her! We'll bring Daidoji-san." Meilin waited for Syaoran to agree.

"Her name is Yuiko and the real Sakura... I'm sure she---" Syaoran paused. "Passed away."

Meilin looked distressed. "Then who was that girl? She looked exactly like Kinomoto-san! Syaoran! I don't understand!"

_She's expecting me to explain it to her,_ Syaoran thought_. But how will I? I don't understand myself._ Syaoran realized. "Maybe, we could visit her. But, we have to think of it as another person. Not Sakura. How about it, Meilin?"

Meilin cocked her head. "I guess. We'll still bring Daidoji-san."

Syaoran nodded, "Okay. You go call her."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Nothing really happened in this chapter. I'm sorry. There just wasn't enough creativity in me today :( Sorry. Be sure to read the bulletin on my profile! I've decided to do that, cuz it sounded like fun XD Anyways, I'll delete when I've finished this tory.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Hello. Chapter 5. I thought that maybe I wouldn't wait till tomorrow to put this up, so here it is. My bro's sick so he let me have his comp day. Have fun reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**Yuiko Point of View**

_DING DONG!_

"Huh? Who is that?" Yuiko went to the door and opened it. She was surprised to find Syaoran, Meilin, and another other girl standing at her doorstep.

"I'm Meilin Li, Syaoran's most important cousin. This is Tomoyo Daidoji. She's your b---ftttttt." Syaoran covered Meilin's mouth at the last minute.

"We thought we'd pay you a visit." He said. Yuiko smiled back at them.

"Come in." Everyone sat at the table in Yuiko's kitchen.

"What a small place you have S---uh... What was your name, again?" Meilin asked.

"My name is Yuiko Sakajoji." Interrogation time. Yuiko thought."Who is this Sakura person you keep calling me?" Yuiko demanded. She looked from face to face, from Syaoran's face to Tomoyo's face and to Meilin's face. They all looked really sad. Yuiko tried to stare them down hard. Tomoyo spoke first.

"Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. She was in a drunk driver crash a few months ago."

Meilin also piped up, "She was our friend. Daidoji-san's BEST friend, and Syaoran's lo-----fffttttt." Syaoran covered Meilin's mouth again, but this time, he looked red in the face. Yuiko was still confused, but Tomoyo spoke again.

"Sakura died in that car crash, but you--" Tomoyo wasn't sure how to go on. "You look just like Sakura." She finished. WHAT! Yuiko shouted in her head.

"WHAT!" Yuiko shouted for real. "I look like Sakura? I don't even remember where I CAME from. How can I LOOK like someone!"

_DING DONG!_

Yuiko stomped to the front door, which was connected to the kitchen, and opened it.

**Syaoran Point of View**

A man in a white coat was standing in front of Yuiko when she opened the door. He looked vaguely familiar, but Syaoran couldn't remember correctly. The man looked at Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo and said in a ruff vioce, "Who are those people? What are they doing here, 129?"

Syaoran looked at Yuiko._ 129?_ Syaoran thought.

"There're my friends from school. The school YOU sent me too." Yuiko started to look really angry. "YOU!" Yuiko pointed at the man. "I bet YOU know everything! Tell me! Where did I come from and WHY do I look like Sakura Kinomoto like my friends claim!"

The man looked taken aback. He coughed and murmured something about a meeting and left before Yuiko could stop him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: HOW WAS THAT for a chapter? OH YEAH! XD I think it was better than the last one, don't you think? Who do YOU think is the mysterious man in the white coat? -wink wink- Hehehehe. If you were REALLY good readers, you'd know from the 1st chapter! -evil lauhgs-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Thank you all for so patiently waiting for the next chapter. XD I'm so sorry for making you wait. Gomenosai. -bows-  
But enjoy this chapter! The chapters will be coming due to schedule from now on! (unless, i get another huge project or writer's block)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**Yuiko Point of View**

Yuiko was lying awake on her bed, thinking about yesterday's events.

_It all happened so fast. Why did he run away? _Yuiko abruptly sat up. _Now that I think about it, that man has ALWAYS called me 129! _Yuiko started to get angry all over again._ I don't even know HIS name! And that big white room, I don't even know WHAT it WAS! What was it! AHHHHHHh! Why can't I be more observant! _Yuiko flipped over to lay on her stomach, with her head on her folded arms. She closed her eyes, thinking that when she opened them, nothing would exist. But when she did open them, she was still the same Yuiko Sakajoji... or Sakura Kinomoto?

**Syaoran Point of View**

It was Syaoran's and Meilin's turn to write the morning anouncements on the board, so they were there early. Syaoran was impatiently waiting for Sakura/Yuiko to come to school. He wanted to figure out what happened yesterday, but maybe Sakura/Yuiko didn't know?

"Syaoran, look. Daidoji-san is coming." Meilin said, unenthusiastically.

"Ohaiyo, Meilin-chan, Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted.

Meilin perked up a bit, "Daidoji-san! You're Kinomoto's best friend, right? Didn't Kinomoto have a funeral or something?" She was determined to figure out what happened yesterday.

Tomoyo looked worried, "All I heard was Sakura-chan getting in an accident. Sakura-chan's onii-san was still in college in Tokyo and her father was on a expedition trip. There was nothing of a funeral."

Meilin heaved a great sigh. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED! OH! LOOK! KINOMOTO'S LOOKALIKE!" Meilin pointed at Yuiko as she entered the school building. A few minutes later, Yuiko entered the classroom. What surprised Yuiko was Meilin's finger jabbed right in her face.

Meilin also yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY DURING OUR VISIT KINO------" She paused and thought for a bit. "What was your name again?"

Yuiko barely said, "Yuiko Sakajoji" when Meilin sarted yelling again.

"WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY DURING OUR VISIT, SAKAJOJI!"

**Yuiko Point of View**

Yuiko looked at Meilin's finger pointing at her. Then she looked at Syaoran's and Tomoyo's faces. They all seemed to want to know. Yuiko wnated ot know herself. Slowly, she reached and pushed Meilin's finger out of her face.

"I don't know."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: GOMENOSAI! Nothing really happened in this chapter! I'm SO sorry! SUMEMASEN! Someone also asked for longer chapters. I will try to make them londer starting in the next chapter. I also think that I should end the story soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: I will TRY to make this a long chapter, because so many of you ask for them. Enjoy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Yuiko Point of View**

Meilin blinked, "What do you _MEAN_ you don't know? Syaoran told me that you've known that guy for a long time!" Meilin start to get that ACUSING voice again.

Yuiko started to feel dumb. She had known the man in the white coat for some time now, ever since she could remember. But that man had always been... 'the man in the white coat' and that's all. Yuiko smiled sheepishly at Meilin.

"Gomenosaid, Meilin. I-I don't know anything." That's all Yuiko said.

Meilin looked ashamed, like she had thrown salt on her wounds, but Yuiko wasn't crying and screaming in pain. "Well, it's okay, right? We're gonna help you find out who you are and where you came from! OKAY, S---AAAAAAHHhhh-----Yu---Yu--i--ko!"

Yuiko flinched. She had gotten _SORT _of used to these three people calling her Sakura, but it still didn't feel right. "Arigotto, Meilin!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course we will help you, Yuiko-san."

_At least she says my name right. _Yuiko thought happily. "Arigotto."

**Syaoran Point of View**

Syaoran agreed to help. He had agreed in the very beginning, but he couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the back of his head_. How are we going to find the man in the white coat? How? How_? Syaoran racked his brain for answers_. He looked...familiar... I've seen him somewhere... Maybe a long time ago? _

------------------

The bell rung. Meilin was walking alongside Yuiko and Tomoyo. "I think, Yuiko should call us when that man comes back to her house, and then we could follow him!" Meilin looked like she won a medal.

Syaoran walked up to them. "The man would be long gone by the time we get to her house."

Meilin gaped at him. "For a cousin, you're not really supportive are you, Syaoran! You have to bring down my every BRILLIANT idea! Humph!"

"Meilin-chan, please calm down." Tomoyo tried to regain control within the group. "Maybe, we could get Yuiko-san to follow him. Then figure out where he is going. That way, she can get us and we could go there and ask about Yuiko-san."

"Yah. That seems to be the best idea so far. s--Yuiko? Can you do that?" Syaoran blushed at getting her name wrong...AGAIN.

"Yeah, I guess." Yuiko continued, "But what if I'm caught?"

Meilin piped up, "Let's not get into that, okay?" She ran a few steps ahead of the group. "ALL RIGHT! We'RE GONNA SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF YUIKO'S PAST!

**Yuiko Point of View**

_Hmmm... that man should be here by now... _Yuiko paced the kitchen floor in front of the doorway. _When will the door bell ring! _A frustrated Yuiko STILL paced the kitchen floow.

DING DONG!

Yuiko jumped and quickly ran to the door. She threw it opened and sure enough was the man in the white coat.

"H-H-Hai!"

The man walked in and pushed aside Yuiko. He made grunting noises as he put a box on the table.

_Interrogation time. AGAIN,_ thought Yuiko.

She cleared her throat trying to get the man's attention. It didn't work. Time to take a direct force.

"Mr?" She shouted. The man looked surprised, as if he never heard Yuiko talk so loud. He grunted in reply.

"I have to ask you something!" Yuiko, still shouting. He grunted again.

"What is your name!" Yuiko, again, still shouting. He grunted again.

"HUH!" Yuiko, STILL shouting. He grunted again.

_Ok, this is kinda stupid. _Yuiko thought and with a maddening face, she shouted for the fifth time.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Yuiko shouted ultra loud. He was about to grunt. At least it looked like it. Surprisingly, he talks this time.

"Me, 129? Funny, this is the first time in 3 months, that you've actually asked me such a thing."

_129? _Yuiko thought. _My favorite number is 9, so why couldn't it be 999? _

"You still haven't answered, mr." Yuiko folded her arms across her chest.

"My name is Dr. Sujiro Miramaku. I---"

"YOU!" Yuiko shouted AGAIN. "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Yuiko was in front of the door, so he couldn't get out. Dr. Miramaki looked around him for another way.

"Do not even think about it Doc-tor-Mi-ra-na-ku." Meilin said in a mocking tone as she stepped out from behind a curtain.

"Yes. Please stay where you are." Tomoyo came out of Yuiko's bedroom with Syaoran right behind her.

"Please have a seat, Doctor." Yuiko pulled out a chair.

_This time, _Yuiko thought, _it's the REAL interrogation._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Well? What do you think? I would have written more, but I have to get off the comp at 8 pm. I want to spend the rest of my time watching anime on The story IS coming to an end real soon, so watch out for it! The next chap will come out on... go to my story bulletin to found out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: OMIGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You don't know how much it means to me. 'wipes a tear away' Well, fanfiction doesn't allow astics so I had to do quotations. XD Chapter 8! Please read the story bulletin if you need anymore info on the story! Also, if you have a xanga, please feel free to comment me on mine! I will totally comment back! PROMISE!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Syaoran Point of View**

_Now we can see if this person, _Syaoran looks at Yuiko, _is really Sakura._

**Yuiko Point of View**

_I WILL find out who I am. _Yuiko thought defiantly.

Doctor Sujiro Miramaku, the mysterious man in the white coat, was sitting in a chair and looked very uncomfortable. Maybe it was the pressure. Who knows?

"WE WANT ANSWERS AND WE WANT THEM NOW!" Meilin yelled. She was standing right beside Dr.Miramaku. Imagina Meilin yelling in YOUR ear.

Dr.Miramaku seemed to take a LONG time to find an answer. He mumbled something.

"WHAT!" Meilin, again, yelled.

Dr.Miramaku sighed, "Well if you must know, then first you have to let me go." Then he clamped his mouth shut.

Yuiko couldn't believe what a dork this guy was being. _Why can't he just get it over with? _Yuiko thought. _If he told me in the first place, he wouldn't be here now, would he?_

Tomoyo spoke up, with a determined look on her face, "Dr.Miramaku-san. We would appreciate it if you at least tell us why Yuiko-san looks like our Sakura-chan."

Dr.Miramaku couldn't say no to a determined look like the one Tomoyo had. He gave a second thought about telling. "Okay, 129, you----"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!" Yuiko screamed, out of irritation? "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST CALL ME BY MY NAME! IT'S _NOT _129 AND IT'S _NOT _SAKURA!I think..."

Dr.Miramaku had to clear his ears out before he could talk again. "Eh-hem..." He cleared his throat. "1---Yuiko? Well, technically, you are Sakura Kinomoto and technically you are not."

Yuiko had to have some time for this information to process through her brain. Meilin, Syaoran, and Tomoyo did also. _Technically?_ Yuiko thought again. _What the heck does that mean! _

Yuiko started, _"_Uh... Dr.Miramaku... I think you need to be more clearer on your part---"

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Meilin interrupted.

**Syaoran Point of View**

Syaoran gave Meilin a funny look, "Meilin, you need to calm down.." Syaoran heaved a great, big sigh.

_Have I seen this man before? _Syaoran was in deep thought. _No. I KNOW I've seen this man before. But where? _Syaoran thought about all the times that he had been in a hospital. _I can't put my finger on it._

**Yuiko Point of View**

"Um... Go on, doctor." Yuiko was getting impatient.

The doctor cleared his throat again. "You, _129_, are actually a--" He seemed hesitant to say what he had to say.

"A WHAT!" Meilin, again.

"Meilin-san, onegai-shi-mas." Tomoyo asked her.

"AHG!" Meilin sighed. "Hai."

Yuiko asked the doctor again. "You were saying?"

Dr.Miramaku cleared his throat. "You are a... clone."

EVERYONE's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!" That was everyone's reply.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Korean Manhwa xx Lover: Is that too lame? The next chapter of the next next chapter is the last one. I'm sorry if the ending is dorky... X( X(**


End file.
